Two Universes Collide
by MaryAnn22
Summary: An unexpected story of the normal universe of Dragon Age 2 and an alternate universe of it collide. Fenrisia is Fenris, just differnt gender and age.Yet Fenrisia can use daggers, swords and magic. I chose a random content rating


Fenrisia woke up to a place she didn't know, and then she started to panic. "Where am I?" as she was visibly shaking. "Ahh, a pet has finally awoken." Spoke a familiar voice, knowing it was Hadriana's. Only now she knows she been recaptured, "Let me go you fiends! "Fenrisia screamed. Laughing, Hadriana ordered the hunters to grab the young, tired elf and lock her up. Remembering her lyrium markings, Fenrisia started to glow and stuck her one of her hands into a hunter and the other into another hunter. She ripped out both of their hearts, threw them at Hadriana and ran away from Tevinter as far as she could. Fenrisia was at the outskirts of Kirkwall when her legs gave out. She had to find different clothes because the ones she was wearing would definitely give her away. Finding a stick, she pushed herself up with it and began to walk. When Fenrisia reached Kirkwall, she got stared at when she got into Kirkwall. Fenrisia found a shop where she bought new clothes and went to a little tavern she saw. Fenrisia found a spot she was well hidden from watching eyes and got in her new clothes that fitted her perfectly everywhere. Fenrisia tossed her old clothes into a pile and found her daggers lying on table; she picked them up and attached them to back. She climbed up to a spot no one could get her. She heard some voices coming her way, terror was building up inside her when it she saw it was Hadriana and Magistrate Vanard closing in on her. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here! You'll be punished by being permanently cursed to another universe with no way out!" Hadriana evilly laughs before saying a chant with Magistrate Vanard in Tevinter.* "vomica is letalis per screams of atrox " " vindico is res per poena quod moestitia " " transporto is unus ut alius universum pro infinitio!" *. Fenrisia screamed when everything went black. Fenrisia began to regain consciousness and saw nine figures walking towards her, so she hid on a chain she leapt onto."Fenris, can you be smiling for once when are with Hawke and you?" spoke the man in the white armor."I smile only for Hawke." snapped the one they called Fenris."Wait, do you hear that?" asked the dwarf."Well, look at who we have here." Fenrisia smiled."Who's there?"Hawke shouted."If you want to know who I am, I suggest you please move." Fenrisia growled. After they moved, Fenrisia leapt off the chain she was holding to, perfectly landed on the ground."Who are you?" Hawke asked. "I'm Fenrisia, who are you?" Fenrisia politely asked. "I'm Hawke, this is Fenris, Sebastian, Varric, Merril, Isabela, Aveline, Anders, Carver, Bethany and my mabri, Alstair." Hawke answered. "Pleasure to meet you." Sebastian bowed. "Where did you get those lyrium markings from? What are you?" asked Merril. "I know you're confused, but can we get somewhere safe please?" Fenrisia requested. After they got to the Hanged Man, Merril asked Fenrisia again. "I'm Fenris, just a different gender, age and from another universe." Fenrisia sipped a pint. "How did you get here then?" questioned Hawke."I'll make it simple, I escaped Tevinter, got different armor and getting cursed here forever." Fenrisia stared at Anders. " By who?" Anders stared back." By Hadriana and Magistrate Vanard." Fenrisia sighed."What about Danarius?"asked Sebastian. "I killed him when I was five years old!" barked Fenrisia."Really?" Hawke mused. "Hawke, can you please stop smiling at me like that. You're creeping me out."Fenrisia starting awkwardly moving closer to Sebastian." Do you have a place to stay? asked Varric." No, actually I don't."Fenrisia sighed. "You could go to Fenris's mansion."Isabela giigled."I guess so, but I'm not going to be in his Isabela, don't even put that image in my head!"Fenrisia growled."I can show her where it is." Sebastian offered."Thank you, Sebastian." Fenrisia kindly bowed her head and got her cloak. When Sebastian got all his stuff, him and Fenrisia walked out of the Hanged Man into the night. When they got to the Hightown bridge, he was holding a rose."Who's the rose for?' Fenrisia asked." I haven't decided that yet. Would like to have it?" Sebastian smiled. " Yes, I would. So, Sebastian, how are you?" Fenrisia smiled back."Fine I suppose. How are you?" Sebastian moved closer."I'm good. Your very handsome for someone who is a chantry brother." Fenrisia blushed. " And your very beautiful for someone who is the female Fenris." Sebastian started blushing. "Thank you. You are the most nicest person I have ever met in my entire life." Fenrisia stepping closer to Sebastian. "You are the most amazing person in mine." Sebastian touched her cheek. "You are the one I would -" Fenrisia was interrupted when Sebastian kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck."-give my heart to." Fenrisia breathless."Umm, we should... get you to Fenris's mansion." Sebastian spoke. "Yeah, we should." Fenrisia whispered letting her arms fall at sides, still blushing after the kiss. Once they got there, they were looking into each other's eyes. "So, this is the mansion. Look, I should be going now. See you tomorrow." Sebastian walked into the mansion, after choosing a room to sleep in, she closed the door and locked it. She held both of her hands up to her heart, holding the rose Sebastian gave her."Maker, I'm in love with him." Fenrisia murmured. She got changed into something comfier and went to bed. When she woke up, she got into her armor and brushed her long, white ebony hair and put into a ponytail. Fenrisia got her make-up on, she was to leave when she heard Fenris."No I'm not going into that blasted mine!" Fenris barked."Well, Varric wanted to see what's going on at the mine and Hawke wants you there." spoke, who was Anders when she was close enough to see them both. "Umm, sorry to interrupt but, what are you two talking about?" asked Fenrisia."The Bone Pit." Anders answered. "Ok but Fenris, wherever Hawke goes, your always beside her. I know this mine better than anyone else does. I went there and killed 2 high dragons by myself. Your letting a silly little mine stop you." Fenrisia yelled. "Fine, but I'm going for Hawke, not Varric."Fenris grumbled. When Fenris and Anders left, Fenrisia went out to find Sebastian. When she saw him by the chantry, she was relieved until she saw him talking to a younger woman laughed and...kissed him. He started to tense up when the lady kissed him. Feeling heartbroken, Fenrisia turned and started to walk away when she heard him saying her name."Fenrisia, Fenrisia wait!" he shouted. Fenrisia kept walking and started to run."**How could he be so inconsiderate about my feelings?"** Fenrisia thought.


End file.
